


ART: First time

by kjanddean



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (NSFW version) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Crying, Digital Painting, First Time, M/M, No actual sex, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock never really thought about sex before. Now he does all the time, but he can't really understand why John would want him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: First time

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my suckiness at titles and summaries. I just do the drawing, okay? :D

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/113204601823/otp-challenge-nsfw-version-day-3-first-time)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/44861.html)

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/112989/112989_original.jpg)   


[click here for original size & non-crappy resolution](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/112989/112989_original.jpg)


End file.
